Si sur de toi
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Jeux interdits, baisers volers, amour. Voici notre quotidien, entre deux lits.  T pour l'inceste


_Si sur de toi._

_Bla bla bla de début : CADEAU :D Ce OS est avant tout un cadeau pour RAYSEN, cette auteur completement cinglée qu'on aime tous ! Mais surtout je me suis bien marré à l'écrire ... Chanson du moment, La Corrida, chantée par Francis Cabrel et Wonder Why chanté par Julian Peretta avec un prix spécial pour Anarchy In The U.K., chantée par Sex Pistols._

_Remerciements : A Raysen, a Izz2000 qui va traduire ma fic "Une question de regard", parce qu'elles dessinnent tres bien, allez voir sur leur page DA. (oui j'fais d'la pub u_u) _

_Couple : AhitoXThran, of course x]_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'idée vient de ma tête !_

_Résumé : Jeux interdits, baisers volers, amour. Voici notre quotidien, entre deux lits. (inceste)_

_

* * *

_

Si sur de toi.

Tu me regardes. Tu me regardes, encore et toujours. Ce jeu ne cessera donc jamais ? Cela m'ennerve parce que je sais que je vais perdre. Je perds toujours quand je joue contre toi, parce que tu me connais par coeur et que tu fais tout pour que je perdes. Sans cligner des yeux, tu ranges ta sucette à la fraise dans son emballage. Le seul fait de te voir lecher cette sucette avec érotisme suffisait à me faire perdre. Mais apres une semaine, tu dois trouver autre chose. Cet été, c'était les glaces. Apres, les écouteurs que tu faisais tourner, le livre de maths que tu cornais. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, je deviens fort. Je souris.

" Alors Ahito ? Tu cherches un nouveau moyen de me faire detourner les yeux de toi ?

- C'est injuste Thran, tu ronchonnes. Tu deviens de plus en plus fort, ca fait déja une demi heure ... "

Oui, je sais. J'ai envie de gagner, un jour, pour te rendre la monnaie de ta piece.

Les regles de nos jeux sont simples. Nous nous regardons, simplement, sans detourner les yeux. Celui qui ferme, cligne ou detourne le regard a perdu et l'autre lui donne un gage. Certains appellent ca le jeu du regard. Mais cela va beaucoup plus loin pour nous. Parce que je perds toujours et que chaque jour, Ahito va un peu plus loin dans ses gages. Il en profite. Il est comme moi, nous sommes freres jumeaux. Et pourtant, je perds.

Je rêve de pouvoir gagner un jour ce jeu stupide.

Tu fais tourner une cigarrete entre tes doigts agiles. Tu sais que je deteste que tu fumes. Je n'aime pas ça, tu es si beau quand la fumée s'échappe de tes levres. Un cri retentit dans le couloir, on nous appelle pour l'entrainement. Sans regarder ailleurs, tu réponds qu'on arrive et tu te rapproches de moi. Tu es à présent sur mon lit et je n'aime pas ça. Je frissone d'exitation. Je t'ai confisqué ton briquet, il est juste derriere moi sur la table de nuit. Merde. Je comprends enfin ce que tu es en train de faire.

Ton corps est collé au mien. Je peux sentir ta respiration dans mon cou. Putain mais pourquoi est ce que tu fais ca ? Tu sais que je suis hyper sensible ! Ou plutot, non, c'est toi qui m'a rendu hyper sensible. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Merde, tu es beau. Tes doigts farfouillent en aveugle sur ma table de nuit où j'ai laissé ton briquet. Ahito, qu'est ce que tu vas faire au juste ?

Tu m'embrasses sans fermer les yeux. Je prefere ne pas réagir. Je sens mon corps se réchauffer et je vais bientot perdre. Je te repousse, peut etre un peu trop viollement et tu tombes dans l'espace vide entre nos deux matelats. Ma premiere réaction est de voir si tu vas bien, puis de me rendre compte que je m'inquiete pour rien. Par contre, tu as perdu.

" J'ai gagné Ahito ...

- C'est injuste ! Tu as triché !

- J'ai pas triché, je me defend. Je t'ai poussé et tu as perdu.

- C'est pas juste ...

- Ce qui nous fais ... 76 victoires à 1 ...

- Ca veut rien dire ! declara tu en te relevant. Tu n'as gagné que ... "

Tu ne peux plus rien dire. Tu ne peux plus rien dire parce que je viens de te plaquer sur ton lit et surtout parce que je t'embrasse. C'est bon et je t'aime. Tu es surpris petit frere ? C'est normal, c'est la premiere fois que je prends les devants. Tu fermes les yeux et ... Non, cela n'ira pas plus loin. Je te repousse contre ces oreillers que tu aimes tant et je souris.

"Tu me dois un gage, frangin.

- Ce n'était ...

- Ce serait trop facile. "

De plus en plus surpris, tu es.

" Je veux que tu ne me quittes pas des yeux une seule seconde pendant l'entrainement. Ca m'est égal, maintenant, que tout le monde sache.

- Mais Thran je ...

- Chut ... Sinon, je te jure que je te fais passer la pire nuit de ta vie. "

Il acquiese avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Il va le regretter. Je sais être tres cruel quand je m'y mets. Je me releve et enfile ma tenue d'entrainement en prenant tout mon temps, parce que je sais qu'il ne me quitte pas du regard. Je le sens.

" Ah oui au fait. Interdiction de fumer pendant 4 jours.

- Thran ! Alors ça, c'est injuste ! "

Oui, je sais, je suis méchant.

* * *

_THE END ! \o/ Oui, je sais, c'est tres court, mais moi aussi je suis méchante ;) Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Raysen :D _

_Reviewser quand même, ca fait pas de mal, et je suis pour les reviews, telles qu'elles soient ! _


End file.
